Warzone: Forgotten History
by NotANinja
Summary: The untimely clash of good versus evil, war started when Ganondorf seeks immortality to destroy all humans. A group of special fighters must band together to stop him and save the human race. "It's not what you fight against, it's what you fight for." R
1. Part 1: Forgotten History

**Author's Notes- **

_Thanks for deciding to read the story. Adventure isn't the most popular category, but it's appropriate for this kind of game in my mind. Hopefully it won't get drowned in the sea of humor stories that are 200 words/chapter. _

_As I said before, the story is an action/adventure with numerous other genres popping up every once in a while. Another major genre is Sci-Fi, because it's set in a fairly far future._

_And remember, I'm looking for a decent beta reader that can improve on the writing used in this story. I feel that after I've read the story I've added too much dialogue and not enough regular writing explaining the character's emotions or anything._

_Please review!_

_

* * *

_

**Part 1-**

**Forgotten History**

_"It is the greed of power in which a man would do anything for."_

* * *

**Hylian Secret Test Facility**

**April 21, 2132**

_Dear Luigi,_

_I just wanted to let you know that the Mushroom Kingdom Military Camp is treating me well. We've been sent off a number of peace-keeping missions everywhere and I can safely say, all the small wars are about over. The illegal test facility in Corneria has been destroyed and we've stopped an uprising of corrupt power in Hyrule City. I'll finally go back home. I hope I'll see you there soon._

_To be honest, the real reason that I'm writing this is because I've been writing to you for a while, but I haven't recieved anything back. I hope everything is okay in that stuffy test facility way underground. I also hope that Professor Aran isn't overworking you._

_Please write back soon._

_Your brother, Mario._

Luigi skimmed through the letter, reading through the important parts and skipping what he can. He was really busy. He was busy helping Samus with her research. She claims that she's found something that could change the pace of humanity forever, which really excited Luigi... Until she said that she couldn't tell him for 'security reasons'.

He pondered what was so important that she couldn't tell him, after all, _he_ was her assistant for several years. He picked up a pen and started to write on the back of the paper his letter to Mario, explaining why he couldn't write back. He wrote quickly, since his lunch break was almost over.

"Luigi?" Samus called. She approached his small personal office where he was busy writing and waited behind him. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to flinch from surprise and get to the lab. She stayed behind, and read through the paper. She frowned after he had written that they were on a scientific breakthrough- something that they needed to keep a secret. She ripped up the paper. She would talk to him about the secret later, but this was more important.

He waited for her to get to the lab. He was fairly scared by her sudden appearance, that he ran very quickly. It was a while before Samus made it. When she did, she took out a piece of slate with inscriptions.. She fully closed it and handed it Luigi, which he almost immediately tried to read.. She slapped his hand with her cold metal hand, which he yelled in pain and put it away.

"So what's so important?" Luigi asked.

"You see that slate with the markings.? It's put in a language that humanity has never recorded. This can only lead to my suspicion, that another- possibly more advanced race has lived on this planet before us. I've been trying to decipher what the scroll means but I can't. It's beyond my ability. I want you to bring it to Professor Toadsworth. He's an expert in doing this. Give it to him, maybe he can decipher it. I've sent a Hylian drop ship with 10 marines to keep you safe as you go there."

Luigi picked up the scroll and nodded, with determination in his eyes. He stomped out of the room to find the elavator and left.

"...It's the other way." Samus called out.

**Corneria**

**April 22, 2132**

"We understand what to do, sir." Fox's distant voice called out over the headset.

"You better. Remember, steal our rival company's new prototype and bring it here. I'm not paying you for nothing."

"Sure..."

"Dude, be happy! We finally got work to do!" Falco reminded Fox as they walked in the busy streets.

"Yeah, but we're mercenaries! We're hired by leaders to help protect people from evils in the world. And look at us now. We're errand boys helping out rival companies." Fox explained.

"Well the team didn't _have_to disband if the stupid era of peace didn't begin." Falco replied.

Fox shrugged, having little else to say, but managed to mince words, "Peace does more good than harm, in my opinion."

They continued on their path until they finally approached their target destination. They stared at each other, and looked at the massive skyscraper.

"You want to go up first?"

**Hyrule Outskirts**

**April 22, 2132**

The constant noise of hammers swinging against hard rock filled Ganondorf's ears. The sound to him was only neutral. It meant that at least Bowser's 'army' was doing their job but they weren't finding what he wanted. They had been digging for so long, few had remembered what the sunlight had looked inside the icy cave. But it was only a matter of time before change neared.

Bowser and a Koopa Troopa carried a large slate that had some inscriptions that were almost washed away. Ganondorf held it up against the lamp and began to read it.

"Tell the miners to stop mining. We found what we're looking for." Ganondorf said.

"Wait, what did it say?"

Ganondorf sighed. He tried to remember his past. It had been so long ago.

"I am the last member of an extinct race known as the Gerudos, which ruled the world a thousand years ago. We possessed the dark arts of magic granted by the goddess of power. With it, we created more, powerful magic to help us conquer the Hylians, or as we now know them as, Humans. We were about to win the war, when a _Young Man in a green tunic wielded the master sword and defeated the Gerudos _**[1]**_._All of the Gerudos died, except me. I managed to kill him and avenge my race. But I am finally growing old, and when I die, my race will be extinct. I can't let that happen." He explained.

"So... Are you going to inbreed or something?" The Koopa Troopa asked.

"Watch it. This slate was part of a recipe for a potion that grants immortality. I will combine what I need and drink the potion and lay waste to the humans that killed my people. Just like that Hylian did to mine. But there are three other pieces that list the other ingredients. We will find those later. First, we must find Chronotonium."

"Isn't that what Hyrule city mines?" Bowser asked.

"Yes. Prepare your army. We will attack and burn down the city and take the Chronotonium that was inside their mine. Once we amass the ingredient, we will search for the other three pieces."

"Why are there four pieces to it?" The Koopa Troopa asked.

"So not just anybody can find them. But I already know that another is in Corneria. We will take the one there afterwards."

"So, should we prepare for battle now?" The Koopa asked.

"Will you shut up and obey orders?"

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes- **

I know this chapter is extremely short. But it's just an introductory chapter. I wanted to show who will the main characters will be, etc. The next chapter have a LOT of action and fighting, along with just being longer in general.

Please review if you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Or even, just keep tabs on it to see how it will go. If you like it after reading a few more chapters, please review.

**[1]-** It's my way of putting a reference to Link in the legend of Zelda.

**Chapter 2- Hyrule City: **A massive battle is waged on the planet's biggest city and Mario finds himself in the middle of the action. Meanwhile Luigi and Proffesor Toadsworth talk about the Gerudo history.


	2. Part 2: Hyrule City

**Author's Notes-**

Please review!

_FoxPilot- Thanks for the help and reviewing. I've contacted Kami Of The Silver Flame._

* * *

**Part 2: **

**Hyrule City**

* * *

**Hyrule City**

**April 3O, 2132**

For Mario, it all happened too fast.

One minute he was drinking soup, the next his entire team is being air-dropped in to the front lines of the battle for Hyrule city. They needed to keep hold in the city against the invaders. It was the largest city in the world, and if it fell, little would remain of Hyrule.

Vast amounts of Bowser's minions poured in the city, too quickly for the officers to properly defend against. Gunshots were heard, screaming was abound, and all that Mario saw was burning buildings in a darkened sky. He jumped out of the fast drop ship when it landed and followed his team towards the front lines of the battle. Most of the invaders were just Koopa-Troopas with guns or flamethrowers causing panic and hysteria among the citizens, who fled in almost every direction. Mario looked off to the distance to see a rather short one burning off a small apartment. He ran towards it, and before the Koopa could react, flung it from the tail in to a wall of a burning building.

An RPG was fired off at the distance at Mario, which caused a massive hole in the wall in the building behind him. Dust enveloped him, with thankfully for him, meant that the RPG had no longer a decent vision on him. He looked for cover, but the best he could find was the corner of the building, which was wasn't far off. He sprinted for it when the smoke cleared, and several more RPG missles headed his way. He slided on his back and a missles narrowly missed him. He placed his back against the wall to catch his breath.

All around him, dust and smoke created a depressing orange light in the sky. It would have been beautiful to look at, if not for the gunfire and screams. He looked to his right to see a building explode, most likely from the RPG that blocked his team's advancement. The building was rubble within seconds of collapsing, and he could see at least a dozen corpses buried underneath that. At the very least.

He decided on a plan and looked towards his team. They were busy fighting off the invading army, but he shouted for them to follow him. One heard him and told the rest of their team. They stood up from their barricades and ran to him. One was shot mid-way, but nobody stopped to help him. They went inside the building while the RPG was distracted and climbed up the stairs. A window broke and glass shattered while they were running, although nobody was injured. They continued onward until Mario directed them to stop. He pointed at the RPG, who was busy firing where he thought where people would be. Their team's sniper specialist made quick work out of the RPG as they continued until a massive enemy battleship came. The sound of an RPG firing flooded Mario's ears. Reactions came before words, as he jumped out through the now-broken window.

Bullets hit the wall behind him. The machine guns and missles on the ship were making quick work of the humans fighting and rather unfortunate civilians. Footsteps were heard. Mario turned his back and punched a Koopa-Troopa about to shoot him.

"Everybody, on me!" He heard from a marine to his team.

"Help me! Please!" Another voice was heard. Mario guessed it was a civilian. Shortly afterwards, he heard the same voice make an abrupt scream.

He continued onwards through the flames, becuase there wasn't anywhere else to go. The floating battleship attempted to hit Mario, but he continued on regardless until he was in cover and out of it's sights. He was being almost boiled from the fire around him. He ran towards a crowd of Koopa-Troopas marching in to the city, sending them in to panic. He grabbed one by the shell and threw it against another. He could feel a bullet against his armor, but luckily it didn't go through. Mario spun and punched the enemy responsible for it, and smashed two of the Koopa's heads together. This only sent more Koopa- Troopas his way.

Above the the darkened skies, was Luigi's escort dropship. He held the slate in one hand and looked out the window in curiosity of what was happening. His stomach churned as he saw the countless bodies and buildings fall or explode. But among it, was a massive crowd. He squinted to see the details, and he saw a man in red armor fighting off what seemed to be Turtles with guns. Luigi didn't have any questions about the turtles, since animals are always being enhanced to match human intelligence and ability, but it was the man in red armor who seemed familiar. He tapped the pilot on the shoulders.

"Can you get us closer to the man in the red suit over there?" Luigi asked the pilot, and pointed at the massive crowd.

"Negative. Our current L.C is already too hot. Any closer will mean that an RPG will have a definite lock on us." The pilot dismissed himself.

"Look, this isn't a request. It's a demand. We need to see who the man in the red is."

"I told you-"

"Just do it! If you want to just jump out with a parichute, then go ahead! I'll fly the drop-ship." Luigi said.

"Fine..." The pilot replied. The dropship immediately turned towards the city.

**Corneria**

**April 30, 2132**

A massive crowd of people gathered when a news report was being broadcasted on every channel in Corneria. A young newsreporter showed pictures of what was happening in the battle for Hyrule City and told as much as she could. Among the viewers were Fox and Falco.

"A massive invading army of almost two million has poured themselves in to the city, burning all of the buildings and killing civilians. The local militia is comfirmed to be completely dead and drop-ships are sending troops, but nothing seems to be turning the tide of the war around." She explained.

"You know, if _we_were in that war, we probably would have won. But instead they leave us here like stones." Falco commented.

"Falco, this is serious! People are dying and there's nothing we can do about it. We had to sell almost all of our assets to pay off for our house and food. Those assets included all of the tanks we owned, and we only own one Arwing left. And by the time we would get there, the war would be over." Fox replied.

Falco sighed, "Whatever. But hopefully this means that somebody would hire us to protect their city if that happened."

"Nobody can be certain why this attack happened, but most blame it on senseless violence. It's debatable whether another attack will happen on another city."

**Hyrule City**

**April 30, 2132**

Luigi's drop-ship steadily dropped towards the man in red armor, and thankfully, no RPG had attempted to hit them. Luigi looked to see who the man in red armor was. He looked at the eyes, and then the familiar moustache. He cried out one thing.

"Mario!"

The voice echoed to Mario's ears, and he looked around for a split second to see where the sound was coming from. He saw the drop-ship with Luigi looking out the window and made a dash for it. He climbed on and the pilot flew again.

Mario took a seat in the drop-ship as they left away from the burning and destroyed city. But then, Mario looked out the window to see the battleship was still floating in the air.

"We need to destroy that battleship." Mario said.

"How are you going to do that?" A marine asked.

"I don't know, a bomb?" another marine suggested.

"I could make one. But the only safe way is to drop it on the ship." Luigi replied.

"Negative. An RPG will lock on us for sure. Plus they can deactivate the bomb when we drop it. It's just too dangerous."

"I could secretely get the bomb inside the ship." Mario suggested.

"B- Brother, you can't! You'll die!" Luigi warned.

"I'll survive. Just get me the bomb." Mario replied.

Luigi sighed, "Alright. Do we have any mechanical components on the ship that we don't need for flight?" Luigi asked the pilot.

"Take the air conditioning engine.

"Alright."

Within a few minutes, Luigi built a bomb and handed it to Mario.

"Push the red button when you want it to count down to detonate. It has a timer of ten seconds, so you'd better run fast." Luigi instructed.

Mario nodded, and jumped with the bomb. He made an immediate dash for the Battleship, despite the RPG's and the snipers attempting to hit him. The battleship attempted to fly when the Koopa-Troopas warned them, but Mario hung managed to hang on while the Battleship was in the air. It flew to an amazing distance upwards to shake off Mario, but he punched a hole in the wooden ship and placed the bomb inside it. He detonated it and dropped down on the drop-ship and got inside, making their escape as the battleship exploded.

"So where are we headed?" Mario asked.

"Professor Toadsworth's lab." Luigi replied.

Behind the ruins of the battleship, two dark figures approached the burning city.

"And there goes one of my best battleships." Bowser sighed.

"What about the Niriroa?" Ganondorf asked.

"It's my biggest battleship. It's currently docked on Alpha Centauri, with about twenty million soldiers armed. But if I call now, it will take it about two weeks to get here at light speed. Plus we still have a lot of soldiers here." Bowser shrugged.

Ganondorf grinned in triumph. All around the city, Chronotonium was buried, a lot was visible. He picked up a rock of it and crushed it in his bare hands.

**Proffesor Toadsworth's Lab, Mushroom Kingdom**

**April 31, 2132**

The drop-ship landed near the professor's estate, as he looked around to see if the package that Samus had sent him made it. Luigi came out, followed with the others, holding the slate. He invited Mario and Luigi to his lab, which wasn't more than a large office. He turned on video chat with Samus on his computer and he took the slate in his hands.

"Hello Samus." Toadsworth greeted her.

"Samus." Mario said.

"Mario." Samus glared back.

"Well, I can say that the package was sent to me unharmed, but it's the amazing story of these two that interested me. Mario has fought in the war, and the two have managed to destroy the ship that attacked the city, but I feel that we've still lost. On to the inscriptions..." Toadsworth explained, "It's Gerudon, what I've sent to the science board but they refused the theory that magical humans have once waged war on regular humans, but lost. This is actually very close to what I've decrypted in the Hyrule Desert. It says something about immortality, and lists Circonium Gold as an ingredient." Toadsworth explained.

"You think it has anything to do with the attack?" Samus asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I've got something to show you." Samus said. She opened up a screen in which a small robotic fly shows images of the city, and zooms in to two figures, one being a large Koopa and the other a large man. But the fly continued to zoom to show a necklace on the man.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"It's the fly-cam. It's a component of our A.I in the lab that we call R.O.B." Luigi explained.

"T-That's one of the necklaces that I've found near the ruins!" Toadsworth gasped.

"Maybe it's a coincidence that somebody could be wearing it." Mario suggested.

"Think about it. A 'Gerudo' necklace, a sudden attack on Hyrule City and this discovery. I think it's all tied together." Samus explained.

"Possibly. We need to warn the authorities of each country to be aware. I'll keep this slate with me. It may be of importance to him." Toadsworth said.

"Maybe he wants the immortality-thing that Toadsworth was talking about." Mario suggested.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes-**

Thanks for reading. Please review.

**Chapter 3- In The Air: **Fox and Falco are left to defend Corneria by providing air support through the city of skyscrapers and high roads. Meanwhile Samus creates a Special Operations Team and needs all the help she can get.


End file.
